1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus with multiple band signal transmission scheme.
2. Description of Prior Art
Along with the rapid development of science and technology at the present, hand-held electronic apparatus (such as mobile phone, tablet computer, and notebook) are widespread used. For providing the hand-held electronic apparatus to receive multiple band signals, a transceiver and an antenna switch with multiple ports are necessary.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an electronic apparatus with a duel band wireless transceiving apparatus. The electronic apparatus 100 includes a transceiver 110, an antenna switch 120, an antenna ANT and a plurality of filters SAW1-SAW4. In FIG. 1, the transceiver 110 has four ports and the antenna switch 120 also has four ports PR1-PR4. For example, when a first signal with a first time division (TD) band received or transmitted through the antenna switch 120, the antenna switch 120 can respectively receive and transmit the first signal through the ports PR1 and PT1. In detail, when the first signal is received by the antenna ANT, the antenna switch 120 transmits the first signal by the port RT1 to the filter SAW2, and the transceiver 110 receives the filtered first signal through the filter SAW2. When the first signal is transmitted out from the transceiver 110, the first signal is transmitted to the filter SAW1. The antenna switch 120 receives the filtered first signal from the filter SAW1 through the port PR1, and transmits the filtered first signal to the antenna ANT.
On the other hand, when a second signal with a second time division (TD) band received or transmitted through the antenna switch 120, the antenna switch 120 can respectively receive and transmit the second signal through the ports PR2 and PT2.
That is, for transceiving signal with dual band, four ports PR1-PR2 and PT1-PT2 of the antenna switch 120 are necessary, and four filters SAW1-SAW4 are necessary, too. Along the increasing of the number of the bands of the signal, a difficult of the circuit design of the electronic apparatus 100 is increased, and the prime cost thereof is increased correspondingly.